Confió en ti
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug no confía en Queen Bee por el asunto de Volpina. En cambio Chat Noir si confía en ella. Llámenlo instinto animal, gatuno o lo que fuera. Pero había algo... algo de ella que ganaba su confianza. Tal vez porque le recordaba como era antes su amiga de la infancia.


La aparición de Queen Bee fue una sorpresa. No grata, al equipo de dos integrantes. Ladybug y Chat Noir. Mucho más a Ladybug. Si, la abejita había ayudado a derrotar al Akuma que se notaba que era bastante fuerte y les estaba dando más de un problema al par de héroes.

No obstante eso no evito que Ladybug no confiara en ella. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer luego del asunto de Volpina? Ni siquiera había dejado de terminar su presentación que la heroína miro a Queen Bee como decía que se llamaba y le declaro: No confió en ti.

Duras palabras que apuñalaron el corazón de la abejita. Estas habían impactado duramente contra su pecho, hiriéndolo. Pues claro ella era su fanática y que su ídolo le diga algo así. Era algo muy doloroso.

— No soy una enemiga.

Musitó y la miró fijamente aun teniendo los estragos que provocaron sus palabras.

— Eso no lo sé —Repuso Ladybug— A parte de mi compañero, no voy a confiar en otro portador de los Miraculous.

El mencionado era un espectador más. No había dicho y hecho nada solo observar la confrontación con los dos bichitos. Queen Bee apretó los puños al lado de su cuerpo.

— ¡Vencí al Akuma! —Exclamó— ¿Cómo puedo ser una enemiga después de eso?

Sus ojos eran firmes. Estaba dolida, pero aun así sus ojos no estaban cristalizados, ardían de un fuego inexistente. Chat Noir que la miraba no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

— Ya ha pasado eso antes —Espetó Ladybug— No voy a ser engañada de nuevo.

— ¿Esa es la razón de que no vas a confiar en mí?

— Si —Se limitó a decir mientras escuchaba el pitido de sus aretes— Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero eso no significa que confié en ti.

Con eso dicho se fue de ahí, lanzando su yo-yo y desapareciendo entre los edificios. Chat Noir no se movió de ahí aun cuando su anillo sonaba. La abejita, tampoco.

Esta aun seguía con los puños apretados. Arrugo la nariz y bufo. Cabizbaja mientras espasmos producía su cuerpo. Ella, iba a llorar.

— Confió en ti —Esas palabras salieron del héroe sin que pudiera reconsiderarlo. La susodicha no pudo evitar mirarlo con sus ojos cristalizados. Sin el brillo del fuego. Solo el del agua que se estaba acumulando en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo haces? —Preguntó incrédula— ¿Por qué? —Le cuestiono, después de todo Ladybug había dejado en claro porque no confiaba en ella. Algo que los dos héroes tenían que estar de acuerdo.

Él no supo que decir, no era una razón. Llámenlo instinto animal, gatuno o lo que fuera. Pero había algo... algo de ella que ganaba su confianza.

— No tengo una razón —Dijo— Sera cuestión de mi instinto que confió en ti.

La abejita se mordió el labio. Los deseos de llorar habían sido apaciguados. Dejo de apretar los puños, notando que al abrirlos, sus palmas estaban dañadas por sus uñas. El ardor se sentía.

— Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que pierdas tu transformación, yo haré lo mismo.

Repuso el felino, escuchando los pitidos acelerados de sus Miraculous en ella como en él. Queen Bee asintió y al rato se fue de ahí. El gatito también lo hizo pensando en lo ocurrido.

Él no era de llevar la contraria a su Lady sino más bien de apoyarla, pero no podía repartir su desconfianza en la nueva heroína sino lo sentía. En cambio sentía algo diferente respecto a la abejita cuando la veía. Esa fuerza que mostraba en el exterior, siendo débil en el interior. Sus agallas y no quedarse callada ante lo que le parezca mal. Y sobre todo la alegría que había presentado cuando derroto al Akuma, esa sonrisa y esa alegría tan infantil.

La recordaba en alguien más. Y tal vez porque le recordaba como era antes su amiga de la infancia. Es la razón de que confiaba en ella.

Queen Bee. Si, le recordaba a Chloé de niña.

Entretanto ella se marchaba al hotel. Esas palabras del gatito nunca creyeron que le haría tan feliz, pero esas mismas le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para volver a luchar contra otro Akuma y los que fueran necesarios para demostrarle a Ladybug lo tan confiable que es. Que no es una enemiga, que viene a ayudar.

Y ahora que tenía alguien de su parte. Que tenía un aliado. Veía que eso podía ser posible. Y se impuso una meta: La de que muy pronto lucharía al lado de Ladybug como compañeras ¿y por qué no? como amigas.


End file.
